I'm Bored and Sick
by Don't-Fixx-My-Smile
Summary: Entire story made of texting. Blaine is at home sick and bored out of his mind while Kurt is at work. What could Blaine do to make his day a bit more interesting? Don't judge me too harshly please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I got bored so I dabbled a little bit. I wanted to try a story completely made up of texting, so I hope you enjoy this! **

**This is a future!fic where Kurt is at work and Blaine is home sick while their newborn son, Justin, is taking a nap. Please be gentle, IDK if I did this right or not.**

* * *

**I'm Bored and sick**

**(1:56 pm)  
**Pssst! Hey Kurt!

**(2:00 pm)  
**_Yes_,_ oh husband of mine?_

**(2:01 pm)  
**I'm bored.

**(2:03 pm)  
**_I'm sorry to hear that. What would you like me to do about it?_

**(2:04 pm)  
**What are you wearing?

**(2:05 pm)  
**..._You canNOT be serious right now._

**(2:05 pm)  
**PLEASE? Im so B-O-R-E-D.

**(2:07 pm)  
**_Did I give you too much medicine this morning?_

**(2:08 pm)  
**Maybe. Well yes. But I NEED something to do!

**(2:10 pm)  
**_Blaine_,_ I'm at work._

**(2:10 pm)  
**So?

**(2:12 pm)  
**_How's your fever?_

**(2:13 pm)  
**Do not change the subject!

**(2:13 pm)  
**100.3

**(2:14 pm)  
**_Oh good! Not as bad as this morning._

**(2:15 pm)  
**Kuuuuurrrrrrrtttttt

**(2:18 pm)  
**_Go play with Justin_

**(2:19 pm)  
**Hes sleeping.

**(2:21 pm)  
**_I have a meeting. I won't bore you even more with our fashion details. I'll talk to you when I get home tonight._

**(2:22 pm)  
**Noooooooooo. Kurt?

**(2:24 pm)  
**Kurt?

**(2:28 pm)  
**O come on!

**oOo**

**(3:15 pm)  
**Fuck I'm so hard for you right now.

**(3:17 pm)  
**You can't ignore me forever.

**(3:18 pm)  
**I can't wait to have that thick cock of yours inside my tight hole as u fuck me Kurt. Fuck u better be reading this.

**(3:18 pm)  
**You are, aren't you? Are you hard for me under the table during your meeting?

**(3:20 pm)  
**_ I might be if you don't STOP IT NOW._

**(3:21 pm)  
**Can't. Too horny.

**(3:21 pm)  
**I'm fingering myself for you right now. Imagining its you.

**(3:23 pm)  
**_Jesus_,_ Blaine, stop. I can't do this here._

**(3:24 pm)  
**Maybe you should come home and punish me.

**(3:25 pm)  
**_Maybe I should. But your gonna have to wait until I GET HOME before I fuck you senseless._

**(3:25 pm)  
**_Wait, you're sick! I can't do this._

**(3:26 pm)  
**No keep going! I need this. Im gonna come soon.

**(3:28 pm)  
**_You'll be coming a lot harder when I'm fucking you into our mattress. I'll have to tie your mouth shut since you're usually such a screamer. You wouldn't want Justin to hear us, would you?_

**(3:30 pm)  
**Oh Fuck. Keep going. I'm almost there baby.

**(3:32 pm)  
**_I can't believe I'm doing this._

**(3:32 pm)  
**PLEASE keep going.

**(3:33 pm)  
**_And after you've come, I'll fuck your mouth so hard until I've come as well. Then I'd make you swallow it all. I know you can take it._

**(3:35 pm)  
**So clos krt

**(3:37 pm)  
**_Come for me, baby. Think of tonight when I'm fucking you so hard you'll forget your name for an hour._

**(3:40 pm)  
**Fuck I love you so much.

**(3:42 pm)  
**_You better. Dammit, you did this! Now I'm hard and I have to stay in here for another forty-five minutes._

**(3:43 pm)  
**Whoopsy!

**(3:44 pm)  
**_Did you only do this because you wanted me to suffer?_

**(3:45 pm)  
**Maybe a little bit. But I'm suffering from a very high fever. You can't blame me for my feverish behavior.

**(3:47 pm)  
**_But now I have a problem and I can't do anything about it! You did this on purpose!_

**(3:48 pm)  
**AANNNND now I'm dizzy. And the babys crying. I'll talk to you when you get home.

**(3:49 pm)  
**_Oh that is so unfair!_

**(3:51 pm)  
**I LOVE YOU!

**(3:51 pm)  
**_Blaine!_

* * *

**Please don't judge me too harshly! I was very bored. I know this is something everyone's read several times but I hope you at least didn't think it was totally stupid. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: One reviewer asked me for a continuation of this and I thought "hey! why not?" But this one there is no texting. Only dialogue! I hope everyone is aware that I have never done a story like this before and this is simply for my own enjoyment. If u enjoyed it, feel free to review!**

* * *

**I'm Bored and Sick 2**

"Oh..._oh Kurt_, YES! Keep going! Oh god, _yesssss_."

"That's it, Blaine. Does that feel good baby?"

"Fuck yes. Keep doing that, Kurt. Holy shit, nnggghh!"

"God, Baby. Do you like me fucking your tight ass?"

"So much! I'm so hard for you, Kurt."

"You were such a naughty boy earlier. Texting me while I'm at work? That's just not okay."

"Oh shit, don't you dare slow down! I _need you so much._ Don't stop! Why are you stopping?"

"Beg for it, baby. Tell me how much you _need me. _Prove to me you want it. But don't get too loud, you know how much it upsets Justin when he's woken up from a nap."

"Mmmmh. Mmmmm. I need your cock so badly, Baby. You have no idea how much I missed you and needed you _all day today_. I was so bored without you, so alone. I need your cock fucking me, Kurt. Just like you promised. You did promise me I would forget my name for an hour, remember? Please, Kurt. _Please!_"

"That's right, I'm all yours, baby."

"Oh fuck, _YES!_"

"Come for me, Blaine. Come on, come for me!"

"_OH!" _

_..._

"Jesus...Fuck you should do that more often."

"What? This?"

"Oh shit! Oh god, stop! I can't get hard again."

"Sorry."

"No you're not. It felt so good, though. I love it when you take control like that."

"What do you expect after leaving me hard for the rest of the day?"

"I didn't expect you to be gentle, that's for sure. And I was right."

"...Wait...Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Blaine, where's the baby monitor?"

"On the nightstand."

"Did it fall?"

"Probably. It's not like it wouldn't when you were putting my legs up like that-"

"Oh! I knew it! Justin's crying."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"You didn't have to scream so loud!"

"You _know _I'm a screamer! You did this at your own risk."

"You go get him, then."

"I can't. I have no energy left _and _I'm sick. _Remember?_"

"I hate you so much."

"Make sure you feed him!"

*_Smack!*_

"Ow! What was that for?"

*_Footsteps stomping away __from the bedroom_*

* * *

**A/N: I kinda enjoyed this. Again, please don't judge too harshly!**


End file.
